Infidelity
by AlwaysLove
Summary: “How could you do this to me? How?” Hermione screamed, near hysterics. She was filled with so much resentment, so much regret. Without waiting for a response, she ran down the stairs of his vast mansion, refusing to let him see her tears fall once more.
1. the One Where They're in Love

**Chapter One: the One Where They're in Love**

"How could you do this to me? How?" She screamed, near hysterics.

She was filled with so much resentment, so much suffering, so much regret. It felt like her heart had broken, like it had stopped beating the moment she entered the grand, master bedroom. And it was his entire fault. He had broken her…again, and now there was no turning back. Ever. Some may say that she's to blame, but she didn't care. She didn't have a single care in the world because the only thing she ever cared for was this man in front of her, but now she's giving him up.

Without waiting for him to respond, she ran down the stairs of his vast and beautiful mansion, refusing to let him see her cry again, and left for good. Never looking back.

-:-

_Four years ago…_

"Hermione." Harry said, quietly nudging the beautiful brunette sitting next to him on the Hogwarts Express. "Wake up, Hermione."

Slowly, she awoke from her deep slumber and tentatively opened her eyes, revealing two sparkling, light chocolate pupils. Despite the terror she's gone through, Harry was always fascinated by the fact that her eyes never lost its young, gleaming beauty. She sat up peacefully and surveyed her surroundings. "Are we almost home, Harry?"

Harry smiled and took her hand in his. "Yes, we've finally reached London."

Hermione smiled just as warmly back at her best friend—boyfriend—as she felt the train come to a stop at the station. They slowly exited their compartment and stepped onto the platform. The moment Hermione's foot touched the solid ground below her; she felt an overwhelming rush come over her. It was something she hadn't felt in a long, long time. She had missed its comfort—she had missed the comfort of safety.

There she was, standing on the platform swarming with peaceful, joyous people, hand-in-hand with her boyfriend, the-boy-who-lived-to beat-the-Dark-Lord-and-save-the-wizard-community. She was overwhelmed, alright. Overwhelmed with happiness.

It had been a while since she had been so happy and serene at the same time. For the past year, she had been fighting for the Light Side trying to kill Voldemort and all his damn horcruxes. The terror and destruction she had witnessed in the past 365 days will always be a part of her. Too much had happened for her to leave the past in the past. She had lost so many loved ones. _They_ had lost so many loved ones. Harry and she had lost a particular loved one that they will never forgive Lucius Malfoy for taking. _He_ had taken him. Ron.

At the age of seventeen, Ronald Weasley had departed us all.

"Ron." Hermione whispered with sadness, after Harry had apparated them to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"What?" Harry stated quietly. He had heard her clearly.

"Ron. Ron loved ice cream, especially orange sherbet." Hermione added quietly, as they entered the ice cream shop.

"I know he did." Harry added mournfully.

"Harry! It's so good to see you! Congratulations!" Florean greeted, the moment they stepped foot into his parlor. Harry smiled sincerely. He had got to know Florean Fortescue very well since his third year, along with Ron.

Harry shook out of his thoughts of Ron. "Thank you. I'm glad the war is finally over. I was beginning to think that we were going to beat England and France's Hundred Year's War."

Florean and Hermione laughed, breaking the tension within Hermione. "Who is this gorgeous, young lady we have here?"

Hermione smiled at Florean's good humor. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"She's my girlfriend." Harry replied protectively as he gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead.

"Well, I think you two lovebirds deserve free ice cream, compliments of Draco Malfoy."

Hermione and Harry turned to see the same sneering, arrogant ferret Harry had seen running away after the death of Dumbledore. He stood in the entrance of the parlor and glared between Harry and Hermione. His cold, grey eyes challenged Harry's light, emerald ones.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy!" Harry spitted with distaste. It wasn't a question.

Draco gasped in a mocking manner. "Here I was, hoping a bit of…sincerity and generosity… would tie the loose ends we had left tangled as mere children." Draco put on a fake pout and sighed.

Hermione glared loathingly at the talking piece of ferret shit in front of her, and remembered that it was in fact, his father who hadn't taken Ron from her. Without any further thinking, she angrily charged toward the Ferret, but was quickly held back by Harry's strong arms.

"PISS OFF, MALFOY!!!" Hermione screamed, and spit in Draco's direction.

Draco's expression lost its mocking demeanor for a split second before he smirked once again and then left the shop without another word.

Harry tried to calm the still fuming Hermione, as Florean scooped them two cups of ice cream. "Here you go, Mr. Potter. Ms. Granger. It's on the house. This flavor is favored by many of the customers here. Orange Sherbet."

-:-

Hermione lay wide awake on her bed, next to a snoring Harry. She was in the Grimmauld Place. The former headquarters for the Order. Despite the safety she felt she had reached within its walls, she couldn't help but feel the bittersweet pain of the many memories that the Golden Trio had shared there. These walls held almost as many good memories as Hogwarts. She sighed exhaustedly, yet every ounce of her willed her to stay awake.

Hermione sighed once again before reluctantly and silently got out of bed and climbed down the stairs to the kitchen. She brewed herself a hot cup of earl grey; her favorite. It was still 5:30 in the morning, and she could see the slight outline of reddish sunlight from the kitchen window.

She drank her soothing tea and decided that today was going to be the day that she's going to find herself a job. Preferably a well-paying one at the Ministry of Magic. As the thoughts of being an independent, working girl filled her mind, Hermione felt a thrill. She was excited to have a clean slate and start a normal, post-war life.

"Hermione?" A tired voice echoed throughout the house.

"Yes, Harry? I'm in the kitchen."

Harry entered the half-illuminated kitchen with his hair messy, his pajamas crinkled, and his glasses crooked. Hermione naturally smiled at the cluttered sight.

"What are you doing up so early?" He yawned, stretching his muscular arms up into the air, and then around Hermione into a hug.

"I couldn't sleep too well. I'm too excited for today's job hunting!" Hermione half-squealed, as she returned Harry's hug.

Harry pulled out of their hug and looked questioningly into Hermione's eyes. "You don't have to get a job, 'Mione. I already make enough money as an Auror to support us both. Why don't you go back to medical school and finish your training instead?"

"I've been healing the wounded for an entire year during the war, remember? It's a slightly depressing job, in case you didn't notice." Hermione replied a bit too harshly. She was only seventeen and Harry was acting as if they were already married and shared a jointed bank account. Sighing with frustration, Hermione willed Harry to understand her actions with her eyes. "Harry, I can support myself, I don't want to have to depend on you for everything."

Harry gave Hermione a tired look, and turned to leave. "Alright. I don't like where this conversation is heading, especially this early in the morning. I'm going back to bed."

"Fine. I'm going to stop by the Ministry later on, so you don't have to wait up for me." Hermione said bitterly, stopping Harry in his tracks.

Harry turned to look at Hermione with a look that clearly read 'you don't need a job', but Hermione's fierce expression replied with a 'you can't stop me'. Harry sighed with defeat and gave Hermione a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek, careful to avoid bad morning breath. "I'll see you later, then"

"Go back to sleep, Harry." Hermione teased, knowing she had won their two-minute argument. "You've got circles under your eyes darker than Voldemort."

"Funny." Harry remarked sarcastically before poking at Hermione's side, making her giggle and squirm. "Stay safe, gorgeous. I love you."

Hermione laughed and gently pushed Harry back up the stairs and tucked him into bed. "I love you too."

* * *

**_Hate it_ so much you wanna burn your computer? _Love it_ so much you wanna pee? Wanna rip it up? Wanna hug it forever? REVIEW!!!**

Check out my other stories: Tough Love and Nobody There


	2. the One Where She Gets A Job

**Chapter Two: the One Where She Gets a Job**

Hermione had apparated into the foyer of the Ministry. She loved the beautiful setting of everything there, and spent her time throwing knuts into the magnificent water fountain and making many thoughtless wishes.

"Ms. Granger?" a short, slender woman with her hair in a tight bun inquired.

"That's me." Hermione said with a kind smile. First impressions were always important. She had worn her best robes that were a light purple color that brought out the brown in her eyes. She also put on a little makeup so she would look older and more sophisticated than just a seventeen year old, and not a desperate and trashy teenager. She held her head high, but not too high, and put her hair half up, so the frizziness wouldn't be too out of hand.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Delphino will see you now. I'll escort you there myself."

"Thank you very much."

Hermione followed the lady onto the lift where it stopped on the fifth floor, and trailed her past the busy workers in their cubicles to a large office with many windows that were enchanted. As she entered the office, she noticed it was completely immaculate, as opposed to the turmoil right outside. Behind the organized wooden desk sat a beautiful young woman, a couple years older than Hermione. She had large blue eyes and perfectly manicured fingernails. Her hair was combed back into a ponytail, and her bangs were swept to the side. Her robes were a deep blue that made all her features glow, and she was… gorgeous.

After much observing, Hermione felt a tight knot in her stomach. She was intimidated, but there was no turning back now. This was going to be her first job interview…ever.

"Good Morning. You must be Hermione Granger. I'm Rachel Delphino; you may call me Rachel." Hermione shook her perfectly manicured hand, and relaxed a bit at her easy nature. Just a bit.

"Good Morning. It's so nice of you to see me on such short notice."

"It's no problem. From what I've heard, I'd be lucky to hire you. You have quite the impressive résumé."

"Thank you." Hermione said bashfully. "I'm hoping to work my way up in the Department of Law Enforcement, here in the Ministry."

"Well, I think your profile has got to be the most extraordinary out of all the applicants I've received calls from in the past couple of weeks. So let me clear things up with my boss, and you can decide whether you'd like to become his personal secretary-assistant. It's a high position for a starting job, and he is extremely well connected, so I can guarantee you will be successful here in Law Enforcement."

Hermione beamed with excitement. Her first day back in London, and she's already offered a great job as a secretary. "Wow, thank you so much, Rachel, for this wonderful opportunity. I owe you one."

"I'm just glad you're happy. Let me just call up my boss for verification." Rachel dialed into the wizard intercom as her long polished nails clicked on the table. "Hello Addison. Could you please connect me to 325...Thank you."

Hermione waited patiently as Rachel was put on hold. Elevator music began playing loudly from the intercom, making it echo uncomfortably in the large office. "It'll take a while. My boss is a very busy man. It's an inherited position for him, so he's just adjusting to working at the ripe age of eighteen. Can you believe it?"

"Oh please, Rachel, you flatter me." Said a familiar voice over the intercom, as the elevator music stopped playing.

"Hey boss. Sorry for the interruption, but I found you the perfect secretary. Do you want me to send her up for approval, or do you trust my decision?"

"Well, I'm currently in a hurry to an important meeting with the Minister, so I guess I have no choice but to trust your judgment. Don't let me down, Rachel" The boss said, good-humoredly.

"I won't. Trust me on this."

"Alright. I'm taking your word on it. If this new assistant pukes on my shoes or gets boogies all over my documents like the past few, it's your head." He said mocking threat.

"Funny. Don't be late for your meeting. Bye."

"Good bye." _Click_

Hermione smiled, she likes her new boss. He seems to be witty and charismatic. Rachel also seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"He's great isn't he?" Rachel said, admiringly. "He can be a total ass at times, but he's actually very mature for his age, and he can handle this business much better than his father."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, even though she had never met the guy. "I'll bet he's wonderful. He sure sounds like a lovely person to work for."

"He is." Rachel said nodding her pretty head rigorously before getting back on the subject of the job briskly. "Okay, so you'll start working tomorrow morning at eight sharp. Mr. Malfoy will be expecting his coffee and the Daily Prophet ready every morning. You work Monday through Friday from 8 to 5. Also, you need—is there something the matter?"

"Who did you just say I needed to make coffee and bring the Daily Prophet for?" Hermione said, shakily, unsure of whether she heard right or not.

"My boss. Or should I say—our boss—Mr. Draco Malfoy."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said incredulously. She was supposed to work for the ferret whose father killed Ron! The same ferret that made life at Hogwarts a pain in the arse! The one who smirks at everything with his nose stuck in the air hoping to catch flies!

"Is there a problem?"

Hermione thought the question over carefully before answering it. _Was it really a problem to work for the ferret? _Well, it would be a great opportunity that just might open many doors for her, but Malfoy was no doubt going to make her life a living hell the entire time. Hermione considered it for quite a while, and finally concluded that there were more pro's than con's to taking the job. Hermione indubitably, yet nervously replied with what she knew she was going to regret the next morning. "It won't be a problem. I was just wondering what kind of tasks I'll have to complete as ferre—Mr. Malfoy's personal assistant."

Rachel smiled, relieved that Hermione wasn't about to refuse the career opportunity. "Well, your job is to basically do whatever he asks."

"_Whatever_ he asks?" Hermione asked a bit anxiously.

"Yes. _Whatever_ he asks."

"That's what I was afraid of." Hermione muttered to herself quietly.

"What was that?" Rachel asked, raising her flawlessly arched eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione smiled confidently on the outside, but on the inside, she feared the next morning when Mr. Ferret realizes that his personal assistant is going to be none other than the _know-it-all, muggleborn _Hermione Granger he's resented for the past seven years.

* * *

Alright, a couple shout outs to my fellow reviewers:

**Disaster** **Strikes** **Again**: I'm glad you like my first chapter, and I hope you made it to the bathroom on time. lol.

**Cartoonatic**: I believe I already replied to your review, but just in case you didn't receive it, the answer is: read to find out.

**blacknblueroses**: Thanks for the encouraging review. Who knew that four short words would make me so giddy?

**forkslover1**: Oy! It's my fellow Twilight and New Moon fan. Thanks for the review, and at your request, a fast update.

**m**: Merci, beaucoup for the advice. I plan on taking it. I'm glad you enjoy my story, and I'll try my best to not turn Harry evil...yet. Just kidding, this story has a whole other twist that has nothing to do with Harry being evil...that's all I'm giving away.

**some** **weirdo**: Okay... It technically read 'mansion', but 'mansion' and 'manor'... tomato, toe mah toe.

**shadowfox1186**: I really appreciate your review. I'm glad you enjoy my story. Keep reading!

If you are currently reading these particular words, click the little button below and tell me whether my story:** sucks ass, rocks your socks, stinks worse than my brother, smells 'Hallelujah' euphoric**

POR FAVOR


	3. the One Where She Begins Working

A shout-out to my reviewers: (feel free to skim to the story if you didn't review)

xo evolremmus xo: Thanks for reviewing! You have no idea how happy that makes me. Keep reading!!!

Kim: You're totally right! It does sound like Ugly Betty, but I never even thought of it that way until you brought it up. Thanks for the wonderful review. You're wonderful!

fb-addict: I'm glad you came upon my fanfiction because I could use the support. I'm also glad that you find my story original, that's such a huge compliment, seeing as there are thousands of HP stories. Thank You!

bloody vengeful soul: Ferret was what Malfoy was turned into in his fourth year, remember? So, Hermione uses the term to insult him all the time. Thanks for the review!

jHeyTTernallie: Yay! Apparently you find my story to be "interesting and original". I'm so flattered! Thanks for the review! Your awesome.

forkslover1: I don't know if you can necessarily use the term 'romance' because it is far from that, but eventually yes. But the build up is different from the many cliches on this site. Thanks for the review! You rock!

Pau-0803: So far everything is still in flashback and that's the way it's going to be for a while, but I can't say anything more because it might give everything away. Thanks for the review! You are awesome!

votehermione: Cute penname! Well , thanks for the review! Please keep reading and reviwing... you rock my socks!

Disaster Strikes Again: Don't worry, in your case, I'll always give you a selection of words to use. Thanks for the review! I'm giddy! lol. You are the coolest.

blacknblueroses: Thanks for the review! It really motivates to keep writing! Keep reading and reviewing! You rock my socks.

GalaxyStorme: Awww... you're so sweet. Okay, well the twist in the story is... I'm not telling. Gotcha! Okay, now seriously, This is in fact a DMHG story, but you never know. Sorry for the cryptic reply. Keep reading for answers! You Rock!

MajorFanFic: Thanks! I'm glad you like me and my story. Keep reading to find out more! Don't forget to review, also! You're awesome!

**Chapter Three: the One Where She Begins Working**

Hermione stepped onto the lift at approximately 7:50 with hot coffee in her left hand and the Daily Prophet in her right. She was a nervous wreck, but she didn't look it. In fact, she looked completely composed and confident as she rode the dawdling lift up to the fifth floor. The doors slid open as a quiet ringing sound signaled her arrival. She looked around the office and took note of the hustling workers around the floor. She was so preoccupied searching for Malfoy's office that she didn't even hear a familiar drawling voice behind her.

"Well well well. Look who we have here. If it isn't Beaver Face with her furry, pet dog, Scruffy." Hermione angrily turned to face the sneering, malevolent face of Draco. "Oh wait, that's not a dog, it's your hair."

Hermione glared at him with so much hatred that you could practically see smoke steaming from her eyes. She was about to smack him senseless and burn him with the hot coffee in her left hand if it wasn't for the ringing sound of the lift behind her. Draco and Hermione turned to see Rachel walk out of the elevator smiling brightly.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. I'm glad you two have met."

"What do you mean by your glad we've met?" Draco asked confusedly, losing his smirk.

It was Hermione's turn to sneer at the angry expression Malfoy wore, as Rachel told him about his new assistant. "Hermione, here, has the most impressive résumé, and I've chosen her, with your consent, as your new personal assistant."

Draco glared menacingly between the genuine smile on Rachel's face and the challenging smirk on Hermione's. Hermione took the opportunity to taunt him a little in front of Rachel.

"Well, _ferret_, here's your hot coffee and the paper."

Rachel looked disconcerted. "_Ferret?"_

Draco's face turned entirely red, and before he could say anything, Hermione cut in. "We were in the same year at Hogwarts. Ferret was his nickname because he had this obsession with them. He would never be caught dead without one. I remember once finding him asleep snuggled with a baby ferret. Absolutely adorable." Hermione added as she pinched his cheeks, turning them even redder.

Rachel's lips were twitching, and when she opened her mouth to say something, a huge snort escaped instead. Her face reddened and so she quickly excused herself, rushing to her office clutching her aching side from laughter.

Hermione bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh. Draco, on the other hand, was close to strangling the witch beside him. "Ms. Granger." He said with forced sincerity. "Please let me escort you to my office where we shall discuss your employment here."

Hermione nervously followed him, without a word, knowing that he was probably going to fire her the moment she stepped foot in his office. She took a seat across from his behind the large oak table.

"Well, _Beaver_. What exactly are you doing here working for me?" Draco asked menacingly, with a flash of anger in his eyes.

"Well, _Ferret, _I needed a job after the War, so I got one. Is there a problem?" Hermione replied with the same challenging voice.

Malfoy paused a moment before continuing on. "No, no problem whatsoever. Just be warned. When you're my personal assistant, your job is to assist me with everything. I mean everything." He said tauntingly, yet with a seductive hint through his words.

Hermione was unnerved by his behavior, but didn't let it show. The war had given her much experience in masking her true emotions. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you're always satisfied." Hermione said, matching his tone, as she leaned across the table, her face inches apart from his. Draco's smirk was wiped off his face, replace by utter horror. Hermione laughed quietly as she stood up to leave.

"Wait." Draco said as he took a sip of his coffee. "I need you to bring me a copy of Matthew's document about Diagon Alley and also a new cup of coffee. This cup tastes like shit."

"No problem, _boss_." Hermione said as she neared the door, turning around with a wicked smile. "By the way, I spit in your coffee."

-:-

Hermione had been sitting in her cubicle for hours doing absolutely nothing but copy documents over and over and over again. Her hand was cramping from the incessant writing, but she wasn't about to admit that to Malfoy. He was testing her, trying to find fault so he could fire her. She wasn't going to give up that easily.

She hadn't told Harry that she was working for Draco Malfoy, just that she got a great job in Law Enforcement. Luckily, Harry's Auror Department was on the second floor, far away from Hermione's cubicle. Hermione just had to keep quiet about her job until she gets a promotion, not working for Malfoy. She knew that if Harry knew she was working with Draco, he'd either: a) force her to quit, b) make her feel guilty about the entire situation, or c) think that Draco had put her under the Imperius Curse and hex the hell out of him.

As she finished copying the last document, she picked up the files and walked exhaustedly towards Draco's office.

"I'm done." Hermione said with annoyance.

Malfoy looked up with smirk. "What took you so long?"

"I only took a couple hours, you git! I had to rewrite that lengthy letter 111 times. Do you have any idea how monotonous that is? Do you know how fast I actually wrote each letter?" Hermione yelled with anger and frustration, not caring he was her boss.

Draco sniggered. "Why would you handwrite it? You could have just used the duplicating device in the supply room."

Hermione was now shaking with anger. "_You_ asked _me_ to _handwrite_ it."

Malfoy merely leaned back comfortably in his leather chair, and smiled evilly. "Did I say that?" He said with mocked innocence. "My bad."

Hermione flushed with hatred and fury. "YOU THICKHEADED, FOUL, INSENSITIVE, VILE, FILTHY CREATURE!!! DO YOU FIND YOUR IMMATURE LITTLE PRANKS TO BE FUNNY? MUST YOU BE SO ANNOYING WITH THAT OBNOXIOUS SNEER? YOU ARROGANT, BIGHEADED, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WIZARD! YOU ARE EXACTLY LIKE YOUR IMPRISONED, PITILESS FATHER!"

Draco's smirk quickly evaporated with the comment Hermione had made about Lucius. He was suddenly furious and red with rage. In a dangerously low tone, Draco said, "You have no right declaring that. You don't know who I am, you don't know who my father is, you don't know anything. I am NOTHING like my father."

"Well you haven't done anything to prove otherwise, now have you?"

Hermione and Draco glared fiercely at each other until a sneeze broke their gaze. They both turned towards Draco's office entrance and noticed that the door was opened and all the workers had stopped their work and were staring at the feud. _No wonder it was so quiet. _As soon as they noticed their boss glare at them, they immediately resumed their work as if they hadn't seen anything.

Slowly Draco turned back to look at Hermione, still seething. "Today is your first day of work, and you disrupt my workers, insulted my father, insulted me, and insulted my principles. I think it's best if you don't return tomorrow, seeing as you're fired."

Hermione glared at him haughtily. "You can't fire me."

Draco leaned forward with interest as his angry expression quickly morphed into his signature sneer. "And why is that?"

"I QUIT!!!" Hermione yelled as she marched straight out of his office and onto the lift.

* * *

Does my story: **suck as bad as a leech? rock louder than metallica? make you wanna curl and hurl? make you wanna shake what yo momma gave ya?**

**REVIEW!**

S'il vous plait.


	4. the One Where They Go To Dinner

**Shout-outs:**

krazykitty: Merci beaucoup! Tu est tres gentil!

Sam: I understand where you're coming from, but from my viewpoint, Draco's status wealth-wise keeps him at top, even if Hermione is the brightest witch. Also, Hermione has always wanted to be in Law Enforcement, and Malfoy's the boss of that department, and in order to get promoted, you must start from the bottom. Thanks so much for the review! I like the fact that you analyzed my story.

xxxtom4everxxx: Thanks for the review. It's comforting to know that at least somebody gets my story!

Jolie Ralph Lauren: French is like my third language, and I don't speak it very fluently. Merci beaucoup! Le review est tres gentil! I hope that made sense.

forkslover1: Shake that thang!!! LOL. Thanks for reviewing

GalaxyStorme: I love getting your reviews because you always analyze then question the story, making me feel extremely appreciated. You are the BEST! Keep reviewing.

jHeytternallie: Lol. Thanks for reviewing

votehermione: Here's your wonderful update... REVIEW!

Cartoonatic: Thanks! Sorry I took a while to update

bloody vengeful soul: OMG! I friggin love linkin park! It's actually my favorite band because their music is just so... conforting. I love it! Thanks for the Review!

dragonlover9106: I know, right? Thanks for the awesome review. I hope to keep you laughing.

blacknblueroses: You gotta love that song. It really does make you wanna shake your money maker. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter Four: the One Where They Go to Dinner**

"Ms. Granger. Ms. Granger. HERMIONE!"

Hermione was ignoring the incessant calls from Rachel as she stormed angrily to the apparation point of the Ministry of Magic.

"Hermione! You can't just leave!" Rachel screamed out once again.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked with nuisance.

Rachel had finally caught up with Hermione and stopped her in her tracks. "You signed a contract." Rachel barely managed to say, for she was completely out of breath. "Legally, we own you for another year."

Hermione slapped herself mentally for not reading the contract she was signing out of excitement. "Well, I don't care if you 'own' me. I'm not going to work for _that_ git."

"Ms. Granger, I wish it was that simple, but the contract clearly states that you cannot quit for another 246 days, excluding weekends and holidays."

"Well, if I can't quit, can I be fired?" Hermione said with a sudden spark of hope.

"Er… no. Not unless there is a specific reason." Rachel said hesitantly.

"Well, I have a reason… the ferret offered to fire me. Just ask him." Hermione said bitterly. With that, she turned to walk towards the apparition point.

"Ms. Granger! Will you quit walking away from me!" Rachel yelled with frustration. Her pretty hair was beginning to fall from its tidy bun.

Hermione once again stopped walking. "What's left to say?"

"I'm doing you a huge favor by offering you this wondrous job, and this is how you repay me? I will not let you get fired on your first day of work, so you better quietly follow me back up the lift, apologize to our boss, and begin working again." Rachel gritted through her teeth quietly.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but almost immediately closed it again. She swore she just heard Rachel snarl; maybe it was more like a growl. Well, whatever it was, it was enough to scare Hermione all the way back up to the fifth floor and right into the office of hell led by Satan himself.

"Well, well, well. Look, it's the return of the Beaver. Would you like some wood to gnaw on?"

Rachel quickly cut in before a replay of earlier events would occur once again. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger has something to say to you."

Hermione smiled a sickly sweet smile at Draco and said in a mock innocent voice. "I would just like to say to you, _Mr. Malfoy_, that I'm ever so sorry for disrupting your work area. I never intended to do so, and if I may, I wish to withdraw my resignation that I had just mindlessly declared only seven minutes ago."

Draco knew exactly what Hermione was doing. She was playing a little game with him, and he was determined to win it. "Well, _Ms. Granger_, I, of course, accept your apology, and you can have your job back. Don't worry; you can go back to doing _everything_ I say."

Hermione threw the dirtiest look she could muster in Draco's direction without Rachel noticing, and rushed out of his office.

-:-

Hermione was celebrating silently in her head because there was only half an hour left of work. She had been sitting at her cubicle reading _The Book of Strategic Law Tips. _Draco hadn't had time to tantalize her since he was rushed off to yet another important meeting. She was glad to comply to his wishes and just sit there until he returned.

"Ahh… slacking off I see."

Hermione jumped in her seat and turned to see Harry standing mischievously against her cubicle wall watching her. "Harry! How long have you been standing there?"

"Only a couple seconds." Harry replied as he pulled Hermione into a kiss. "Where's your boss?"

"Er… he's at a meeting. So, what are you doing here?" Hermione quickly changed the subject to delay any further questioning about her boss.

"I just wanted to visit my love on her first day of work." He said as he draped his arms around Hermione's shoulders and neck, and kissing her hair. "Well, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner at the Vines?"

Hermione snuggled into Harry's strong embrace comfortably. "The Vines? What's the special occasion?"

"Just have a surprise for you that's all. Is it wrong that I want to take you to fancy dinners?" Harry said seductively into Hermione's ear.

Hermione giggled a bit too loudly when Harry blew into her ear because many of the workers turned to look at the couplet. "Harry. I don't think you should stay any longer in case my boss comes back and fires my ass out the door. I'll see you tonight."

Hermione gave Harry a guilty goodbye kiss as he left. She didn't care about getting fired, but she didn't want Harry to find out that she was working for Draco. For the entire day, Harry was the closest thing she felt to a source of comfort. She loved him so much, and almost wanted to spring out of her seat and run to the Vines for their elegant, fancy dinner. Slowly, Hermione began to drift off into a distant daydream about her and Harry only to be startled awake two seconds later.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy would like to meet you in his office right now." Said a man Hermione didn't recognize.

"I didn't know he was back already." Hermione said to herself as she walked towards the entrance of the four walls of doom.

"_Mr. Malfoy_, did you need something?" Hermione said with a fake smile, and enunciating his title with mockery.

"Take a seat, _Ms. Granger_, and shut the door behind you this time."

_This can't be good._

"Well, today you haven't done much work in my office, but tomorrow, I expect you to do everything I ask." Draco said with a malevolent smile plastered on his pale face.

"And what might that be? _Ferret_." Hermione said bitterly.

"The doors may be closed, _Granger_, but there still are cameras watching you in every direction, so be careful about what you call me."

Hermione scoffed. "How thick do you honestly think I am? I have read about the architecture of every aspect of this Ministry building. There are no cameras."

Draco looked impressed. "So, I've underestimated you, _Beaver_."

Hermione just merely smirked right back at him. "_Ferret_."

"Well, back to the main subject. Tomorrow, you are to bring me my coffee and paper at 8 sharp. At 8:30, you are to follow me to conferences and take notes because my hands are much too useful to do such an effortless task. (insert eye-rolling) At 10:00, you will tidy my office for me. At noon, you will fetch me lunch. At 2:00, you will file the reports into my orderly bookshelf. The monotonous task will last you 3 hours top. The earlier you finish, the earlier you leave."

Hermione felt overwhelmed, but wasn't about to let it show. "I got it. May I leave now?"

"Of course." Draco said sinisterly. "But could you hold on one second, I forgot one thing."

"What is it?" Hermione said with disturbance.

"On Wednesdays and Fridays, I don't step foot in this office. I prefer to work at home, so you'll actually have to work in my home office."

Hermione looked horrified. There was no way she was going to the Land of the Ferret. She wanted to keep this job as impersonal as ever, but working at Ferretland makes everything personal-er. "There is no way I'm stepping foot in your home." Hermione argued defiantly.

"You have no choice, I don't work in the office on those two days. Plus, do you think I would honestly want a filthy mudblood in my beautiful manor?"

Hermione glared **at** him with distaste. "If you don't want this 'filthy mudblood' working for you, why don't you just fire her and make everybody's lives less complicated?"

"That's what I was actually wondering." Draco said quietly, more to himself than to Hermione. Suddenly his face fell into a deep brooding expression, and then promptly changed back to the composed sneering grin. "But firing you would suck the fun out of it wouldn't it, Bookworm."

Hermione merely glared at him before standing up. "I meant what I said at Florean's; Piss off!" She opened his office door, and the moment she did, her expression turned sweet and friendly. "Goodbye Mr. Malfoy. Have a great night!"

_Asswipe._

* * *

**Love** me or **hate** me, that is the question

**Love** me or **hate** me, it's still an obsession,

If you **love** me than... Thank you

If you **hate** me than... I hate you (clean version)

A **kiss** from **Draco** if you can guess the song!

REVIEW!!!

pretty please with a cherry on the top...


	5. the One Where They're at Dinner

shout-outs:

some weirdo: love me or hate me by lady sovereign

jheytternallie: glad you noticed

enchantressofthe mist: It's actually by Lady Sovereign. Good guess

krazykitty: merci beaucoup.

votehermione: thanks for the review!

xxxtom4everxxx: very interesting...aint it? Thanks for the review

motormouthmill: Draco blows you a kiss

xlalal0ve: Yup. Kiss for you from Mr. Sexy

GalaxyStorme: Keep reading! Thanks for the review!

Dark x Sorrow: Close enough. You get a kiss from Mr. Malfoy

**Chapter Five: the One Where They're at Dinner**

Hermione happily got out of the limo in her slinky black dress. She was at the entrance of the Vines wearing 5-inch stilettos that made her legs look absolutely long and scrumptious. Her dress was a simple, yet elegant halter that was low-cut enough to define her cleavage, but conservative enough to identify her as someone with class. Her hair was clipped into a gracefully messy bun, with tendrils framing her heart-shaped face. She wore a slight hint of evening make-up and also the square-cut diamond earrings that Harry had bought her two weeks ago.

As the doorman opened the door for Hermione to enter, she walked carefully into the foyer of the restaurant, clasping her gold-black embellished clutch.

"Ms. Hermione Granger!" A man dressed in a crisp, black tuxedo in the restaurant lobby exclaimed. His voice slightly echoed in the grand entrance. It was absolutely charming. The room was vibrant with gold lighting as the diamond chandeliers sparkled throughout the stunning atmosphere. "Ms. Granger, welcome to the Vines. You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." Hermione said hesitantly. _Who the hell is this guy?_

"Mr. Harry Potter has been expecting your arrival. I shall guide you towards your dining alcove."

With an empty silence, Hermione was guided down a long marble hallway, through a crowded ballroom, and into a slightly more intimate atmosphere in a smaller ballroom.

In there, she saw a patiently waiting Harry look up at her. Harry was wearing a formal, black tuxedo and his hair was combed neatly, instead of looking windblown messy. Hermione smiled at how lucky she was to have this handsome, war hero as her boyfriend. Harry's expression was completely bedazzled as Hermione walked up to him.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Hermione." Harry said, once he was able to speak again.

"Thank you. You're look handsome too." Hermione said as she gave Harry a long kiss, as if telling him that she missed him badly for the last two hours.

"Shall we order?" Harry said once they were seated. Their area was extremely romantic with its scented candles and rose pedals scattered all over. Even the specific lighting the restaurant had used would have probably made a Catholic nun horny for some action.

Hermione scanned the menu, looking up at Harry every few seconds, and a bit horrified. "Thirty-five galleons a dish? Harry, how can you afford all this?"

"Well," Harry said mysteriously. "That's actually one of the surprise. The Ministry has given me a large raise, adding to the already large salary I made before."

"That's great, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

"Well, that's not all."

"Did you get a promotion too?"

"Err… no. Hermione, listen. I want us to… move in together." Harry said with uncertainty in his eyes. _What if Hermione didn't want to?_

"What are you talking about, Harry? We already live together." Hermione said as if he was completely out of his mind.

"I know, but I mean that I want us to buy our own home, not stay at the Grimmauld Place. I want to create new memories in a new place."

Hermione smiled, happily. "I've been feeling the same way. The headquarters for the Order gives me the creeps sometimes. I just want to let go of all the memories that have anything to do with Voldemort."

Harry looked grim at the mention of the Dark Lord, but pushed aside his bitter thoughts and looked at Hermione eagerly. "So, you'll move in with me?"

"Of course!" Hermione said excitedly. "We should start looking for our new flat or home tomorrow after work."

Harry looked pleased, as he took Hermione's hand in his, squeezing it slightly before letting go. At that exact moment, their waiter arrived.

"Is there anything I can get for the two of you?"

_What else did they need? They already had everything._

-:-

Hermione felt as if her stomach would explode with delight. She was full beyond belief. The dinner was absolutely delicious; La crème de la crème. Harry was gazing at Hermione's sparkling eyes. He couldn't understand how anyone could be so effortlessly beautiful. He watched her as she smiled right back at him, under his intent stare.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Harry asked suddenly.

Hermione blushed slightly. "So you've said."

"I know, but I mean it, Hermione, you're absolutely beautiful inside and out. As clichéd as that may sound, it's true. I'm so lucky to have you in my life, and by my side. I just love you so much."

Hermione wanted to kiss the hell out of him for being so damn sweet. "I love you too Harry."

Harry watched her absorbedly once more before signaling to the waiter. "Excuse me, but can you bring me a plate of Tiramisu and two cups of decaf French vanilla lattes?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter." The waiter replied courteously before heading towards the kitchen.

"Harry! I'm stuffed! How do you expect me to eat tiramisu?" Hermione said with slight amusement.

"I know you're still going to eat it no matter how full you are. You love tiramisu _and_ French vanilla lattes." Harry said with a knowing smile.

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "You know me so well."

The waiter brought the cake and coffee to their table in record time. Hermione eagerly picked up her fork to dig in, but realized just as soon as her fork hit the cake's surface, that the cake was rock solid. _What the hell?_

Harry laughed at Hermione's quizzical expression and pulled off the top layer of the cake, which revealed a secret compartment holding a tiny, velvet blue box.

_Oh. My. God._

Harry picked up the box and got down on one knee. He slowly opened the velvet case revealing a breath-taking diamond ring. It was square cut, matching Hermione's earrings exactly. Embedded on the ring were the words 'Hermione & Harry'. The ring was a classic, but the diamond was 20 karats. Large enough to differentiate from other simple diamond rings.

"Hermione Granger. Will you marry me?" Harry asked with a sparkle in his eye.

Hermione gasped, and tried her best to speak. "Of—Of course I'll marry you, Harry!"

Harry joyfully slid the beautiful ring onto Hermione's finger. Hermione gasped once more at the ring she was wearing. It was _her_ ring. _All_ hers. "Oh, Harry, it's absolutely beautiful."

"Just like you."

Hermione gave Harry a passionate kiss, and they spent the rest of the night drinking coffee, eating cake, and making googly eyes at each other.

Life was perfect.

But little did they know, that amongst their happiness, sat a bitter man in a dark corner, watching their joyous celebration with extreme distaste.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm soo tired! The lame shoutouts above are... lame. I'm lacking in time. After all, Holidays are always tough. Well, I'm wishing everybody a happy Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Boxing Day, or whatever you do or don't celebrate.

A lovely quote for you: The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return. (Guess which movie this is from)

I'd love a Christmas present... I think you know what it is.

It begins with a 'R'.


End file.
